Beating the Illness
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* Syaoran has been in the hospital since he was little, because he has an illness. Every chance he gets he tries to run away, but one day he runs a girl who changes his life. S+S. please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran has been in the hospital since he was little, because of an illness. He never listens to any of the doctors or nurses, but one day he meets a girl whose changes his life. What will happen? S+S!! Sakura and all are twelve and they may change ages, but I'm not sure.

(Note Don't Flame, Because of The Ending)

I don't own CCS, so please don't sue!! Please enjoy the fanfic, and understand that the first chapter is the only one edited right now.

Beating the Illness By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me talking)

"No, I don't want to take any more medicine!" yelled Syaoran jumping away from the lady dressed in blue and white who looked frustrated trying to get the young male to take his medicine.

"Please Syaoran, it will make the pain go away for a while."

"No, I hate taking pill after pill! Why take pills when the pain will always come back again?"

"You have to take them, Syaoran. It is the doctor's orders."

"Do I ever listen to the doctor? The doctor said I was to weak to train or walk, remember? I sure proved him wrong. Now I can walk, run jump and do what I want!"

"But, you are always coming back in pain! Just take the medicine," she said in a flustered manor. 

"No."

"Fine, I give up!" she threw her hands in the air and left, leaving the young male satisfied with her decision.

"Finally. I thought she would never leave. Now, I can escape from here," he muttered to himself.

He looked around making sure no one was around to catch him this time. Seeing no one who could possibly catch him he ran down the hallway towards the elevator, riding it till he reached the ground floor.

He looked around, and ran towards the door when someone grabbed the back of his shirt, and he silently cussed at his luck.

"Syaoran-san running away again?" Said a friendly mal.

"No, please don't take me back! I refuse to take any more medicine. I will be good! Please, don't take me back." Said Syaoran trying to get out of the doctor's grip.

"Syaoran-san, how many times have I told you that we are only trying to help you out?"

"One million times and counting," said Syaoran sarcastically trying to wiggle out of the doctor's grasp.

"You should try taking medicine every day, and live with nurses who always make you stay in bed for your entire life, never seeing the outside world."

The doctor was just about to say something, but Syaoran managed to get out of his grip, and made it to the door quickly.

"Syaoran-san, come back here!!" the doctor yelled running to catch him.

"Yes, I am free!" Syaoran yelled as he reached the outside world, but his celebration was cut short for he ran into someone knocking him to the hard ground of defeat.

Syaoran was back in the doctor's grip, and he scoffed, "I was there… so close."

He looked up to meet to emerald green eyes, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." 

He looked at her and turned away, "There is always tomorrow." 

"Come Syaoran-san, it is time you go back to your room and take your medicine."

"As if I have a choice I'm in a head lock," Mumbled Syaoran in an irritated voice. He made up his mind, and tried to take the screaming-whining-child method of escaping.

"I don't want to go! Let me go right now!!! I won't take any more medicine!!!"

"Syaoran-san, stop yelling that plan won't work, and plus you know people are sleeping." Come Sakura, lets take Syaoran-san back to his room. Oh, how impolite of me. Syaoran this is my daughter Sakura. She is around your age."

"Hello Sakura-san, you may want to get out of here before they lock you in here and you can never get out that is what they did to me." Said Syaoran seriously.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "How come you are in here?"

"Because I have an illness that makes me weak, and they will not let me out of here. As everyone can see I don't feel weak at all."

As they got closer to Syaoran's room nurses came out to scold him, "Syaoran what have I told you about running away?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and said in a sarcastic voice, "that I should stay here, because this is the best place for me, and to never run away. I would not be here, but I ran into Dr. Kinomoto."

"Thank you Dr. Kinomoto, for bringing him back again."

"It is my pleasure. Ok sweetie, you stay here and behave, ok?"

"Ok, bye dad!"

Sakura followed a nurse into a playroom, which was plain with toys all put back into neat cubbies with pictures hung all over the walls.  

"Don't worry, dear, more kids will be here soon. Now you stay here ok?"

Sakura nodded sweetly acting in a rich manor. She watched the nurse leave, and tip toed towards the door checking to see if any one could catch her escaping the room. She looked out, and saw the young male named Syaoran trying to escape from his quarters again.

~Does he ever give up? ~

Sakura opened the playroom door, and stopped him from running, "You are not suppose to run away remember," said Sakura.

Syaoran jumped up, "I know I am not supposed to run away, but I can't stay here for my whole life. Now can I?"

He looked up, and saw a nurse coming to check on him, "It's too late to go now." He said disappointed.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing out here? I see you are learning from out run-away Syaoran."

"Can't I stay here? It is very boring in the playroom all alone. I promise I will be well-behaved."

"I guess, but make sure he does not go running off again. Oh, and Syaoran don't think I forgot about your medicine."

"I won't take it!" he said running into the room.

"Syaoran, come here, and take this medicine now," Said the nurse sternly.

"No! You will have to tie me down or kill me before I will take it!"

"Fine, I will go get the sleeping shot," She said walking away swiftly.

"I will run away before you get back!" he yelled, but the nurse ignored him completely.

"There has to be away to get out of here!" Said Syaoran pacing around the room.

"But there is not. They put a guard at the stairs and elevator," Said Sakura watching him with playful eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I saw them when I was walking around."

"This is so unfair! She is going to come back here, and make me take that medicine."

"Why do you not want to take it if it makes you feel better?"

"Because every time I take it, it makes my feel all weak and I have to take it over and over. I know they just want to keep me here forever." 

He paced back and forth again, "I have to find away out!"

"Syaoran I am back," the nurse said in a singing voice as she entered the room once again.

"No!! Please, I promise to never run away again!!"

The nurse stuck the needle into his arm before he could get out of her grip, and she placed him on the bed as he fought to stay awake.

"No, I can't fall asleep. No medicine," he said trying to fight it off, but had no luck and he slowly closed his deep amber eyes.

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked looking at him in a worried tone.

"Yes, he is fine," the nurse said giving him his medicine, "He will be out for quite awhile now."

"That is ok. I will just stay here, and watch over him," Sakura said sitting next to the young male.

She looked down at his deep brown hair, and the smell of cinnamon filled her senses.

"He looks very peaceful. I wonder why he hates it here so much."

After awhile Sakura felt a little tired her self, and laid next to Syaoran closing her eyes slowly letting sleep take over. 

Syaoran woke up from his deep sleep, and realized he was holding something soft and warm. He directed his eyes down, and saw he was holding Sakura to him.

He blushed a deep red, but then realized something. She looked just like an angel. ~What am I thinking I can like her can I? ~

He got up slowly not awake the young girl, and looked out the door's window. Once he saw that the guards, and nurses were all gone he opened the door ready to run. 

"You should not run away."

Syaoran looked behind him, and saw Sakura standing behind him, "Why are you always stopping me?"

"Because. Don't you want to get better?" she said standing between him and the door.

"Of course I do, but staying in here is not making me get better. The medicine just takes away the pain for a little while, but it always comes back."

Sakura looked at him, and moved out of the way. He looked at her, and was about to run, but then a nurse came around the corner.

"Awake all ready? Now, how do you feel?"

"Like some one stuck me with a needle, and made me take medicine that I never wanted to take."

"Will that is just wonderful. Oh and also we got you a new roommate so be nice."

"I am always nice to my roommates."

"We are bringing him in now, and don't yell loud when you see him, ok?"

"Why would I yell so…" he stopped and looked at the boy with blue hair coming in.

"No!!! I am not staying with him again!!!! I rather die then spend any time with him!!" he screamed loud enough for the people on the very top floor could hear him. 

"Well, hello my cute descendent," Said the young male.

So who do you think is Syaoran's roommate? I bet you know who it is!!!! How do you like the fic?? Is it good or is it bad?? Should I keep going?? Please R+R!! 


	2. New Room Mate and Syaoran's Story

*Edited* This is the second part of Beating the Illness!! I hope you all like it!!

I don't own CCS!!!

Beating the Illness

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me talking)

"Please, any one but him!!!" Syaoran shouted as the blue haired young male stood calmly on his hospital bed.

"I am glad to see you again, my cute descendent."

"I am not glad to see you! What happened this time someone try to run you over with a car? I know I would if I had a chance."

"No, I had a little accident on the stairs and broke my leg."

"Well, you three have fun," said the nurse happily as she closed the door snickering to herself.

"I know she did this on purpose," Syaoran said glaring at the boy.

Sakura tugged on Syaoran's shirt softly trying to get his attention. They don't wear shirts in the hospital but Syaoran gets to.)

"Who is he?" Sakura asked locking eyes with the young male.

"That is Eriol, my cousin who is very annoying!" Syaoran said lying down on his hospital bed still spitting out curses, "I can't believe I'm stuck with you again!"

"Again?" Asked Sakura sitting next to Syaoran playing with her auburn locks.

"Go ahead, Syaoran you tell the story." Said Eriol watching the young girl lock eyes with his cute descendent… and he noticed the redness in his cheeks were not just from being angry.

"I ran away from the hospital, and this time I made it all the way out. I saw this boy playing soccer so I decided to play against him. So the boy and I played soccer against each other. I accidentally tripped him and he broke his wrist. The police came and took me back to the hospital once again, and when I got there he was there," Syaoran said pointing at the other male as if he was a disease.

Sakura looked slightly amused, and looked in between Syaoran and Eriol.

"I believe that you forgot to say that I won that soccer game," Said Eriol.

"You cheated!" Syaoran said sitting up in his bed quickly.

"So, who are you?" Eriol asked ignoring Syaoran's rants.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, my father is one of Syaoran's doctors. I bumped into him when he was trying to run away."

"Tisk, Syaoran-kun running away again," Said Eriol smiling evilly making Syaoran sweat drop.

"I would be trying to runaway right now but she stops me and plus there are guards at the door."

Syaoran stopped for a moment, and then said harshly, "So how are my oh-so-nice family?"

"Syaoran-kun, do we have to get into this now?" Eriol said sighing as he laid his head back down on his hard hospital pillow.

"Yes, we do. Who did they replace me with this time?"

Sakura eyes softened as she noticed his harsh and painful tone when he mentioned his family, and watched him direct his eyes towards his window. 

"Why don't you just tell me?"

Eriol looked at him with remorse, "They replaced you with Xing."

"How could they do that?! They know he is not worthy!!"

"They tried everyone else, Syaoran-kun." Said Eriol.

Sakura looked at them confused, but her thoughts were lost when she saw Syaoran grasping the bed sheets trying to control his anger, "He will not pass the test. If he does I will go after him and take his spot. I will never agree for him to be the head of the clan."

"Syaoran-kun you know you can't take his spot." Said Eriol.

"Yes, I can, and I will once I break out of here. I will show my family that even when I'm 'ill' I can defeat any one."

"I know you are very strong, Syaoran-kun and I think you could pass the test," he stopped as Syaoran laughed bitterly, "That is not helping, but that is the only thing close to a complement I have ever got out of you."

Eriol started to laugh as well, but he still had bites of remorse and sadness in his eyes.

"I am going to ask the nurse to get us some food," said Syaoran as he got up, shutting the door behind him.

Eriol knew that he didn't leave because he was hungry… he just didn't want any one to know that he was upset… he always said that feelings were a weakness. Eriol sighed again, but his thoughts were interrupted when Sakura sighed as well. 

"What was that all about?" she asked watching him sit up.

"It's a very long story that all starts when Syaoran was little. He was the only boy in his family, and when his father died he was supposed to take over the Li Clan, which is a powerful family in China, and whenever a male dies another male mostly the son takes over. Syaoran then got his illness, and they sent him here to get treatment. Now the Li Clan is looking for someone to takes Syaoran's place as head of the Li Clan, but no one can pass the test become the head of the Clan. If no one passes the test Syaoran will remain the head of the Clan until he dies or someone finally passes it," he stopped and took a breath remembering this story was very well known.

"Xing was and still is Syaoran's worst enemy. He is part of another Clan that is a bitter enemy of the Li Clan and has been for many years. If Xing passes the test than Xing will have complete control over both Clans, but Syaoran's mother has to have Syaoran's permission to become the leader after he passes the test, which in not likely. Plus, Syaoran will never agree to give Xing nor anyone the position in a million years."

Sakura took everything in, and then asked, "Why have they not came to visit him?"

"I'm not sure but his family has not visited in years. I think it is because they are afraid… everyone thinks he will not live longer."

"What kind of family is that?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"The kind of family that does not love me," said Syaoran walking in the door.

"Food is coming, and I just wanted to let you know that my family are coming tomorrow."

"That means that…" Eriol started to say.

"Xing passed the test," finished Syaoran in an acidic tone.

Syaoran walked towards his bed, and sat about to hid him self, but Sakura stopped him and held him close to her, "It will be all right."

No one had hugged him since his father's death…. It felt so good to be loved… Syaoran hugged her back as tears flew from his eyes creating astringent rivers as the tears rained unto the room in a harsh storm. 

"Am I that worthless that my family will just give me up to the hospital and let the enemy's son take my place?" 

"You are not worthless, Syaoran-kun." Said Sakura holding him tighter.

"You two are the only family I have…"

She smiled, " And we will all stay family, Syaoran-kun. Eriol and I will be here when you family comes tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," he mumbled covering up his tears as if they never happened.

"Now get to bed," she ordered him, and to Eriol's surprise Syaoran listened.

The nurse came to the door hoping to hear Syaoran suffering, but she didn't get the pleasure, "Sakura-san your dad is waiting for you by the door." 

"Thanks, bye Syaoran-kun! Bye, Eriol-san get better soon!!!" 

"Aww that is cute my little cousin has a crush," said Eriol.

"I do not!" He said blushing.

"You do too! If you didn't you would not be blushing now would you?"

Syaoran went to eating his food, and ignored him.

Well, what do you think?? What will happen when Syaoran's family comes?? I hope you liked it!!! Please R+R.


	3. Family Problems

Well this is the third chapter of Beating the Illness!!! I really hope you like it!!! Please R+R!!! I don't own CCS!!! Also for those who want to know where Tomoyo is she well be here soon!! The next chapter hopefully!!! And since a person wanted me to put T+E in here, I well in the next chapter!!!

Beating the Illness

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

The next day Sakura came wit her father and found Syaoran trying to beat Eriol in a pulp.

"Syaoran-kun what are you doing?!" asked Sakura.

"Umm we were playing a game."

"You both are out of bed you know this could make you both stay in here longer." 

Syaoran picked up Eriol and said "now Eriol you have to get better so you can leave!"

Eriol and Sakura laughed.

They talked a while Syaoran started to get worried because he knew they were coming soon.

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder "it well turn out really good you well see." said Sakura.

"I don't know, I don't think that my family is going to be to happy to see me at all they are only coming to make me give up leadership.

I are ready asked the guards to not let them see me until I wan to see them."

"You did what!" Said Eriol.

"They can't come in until I say so." He said crossing his arms.

Eriol looked at him and said "I don't think that was a very good idea, it well make them mad."

"I really don't care."

Sakura had never seen him this way. He was so cold and heartless. She hated him this way but she knew that he was not going to give up with out a fight.

"I think that it was a wise choice Syaoran-kun." said Sakura.

"What ever makes you feel better." Said Eriol.

They heard yelling in the background.

"I want to see my son now!" Yelled the woman.

"We are sorry Ms. Li but he said not to let anyone of his family in until he gives the word." Said the guard.

"Xiao-lang let us in now." Yelled his mother. (I hope I spelled his Chinese name right and if I didn't please review ad tell me the right spelling.)

"I don't now who you are so I am not letting you in!" yelled Syaoran.

"Xiao-lang you know who I am now let me in!" She yelled.

"Why don't you remind me who you are! Oh I know you are the person who sent me away from you, who never visits, never calls or writes and the person who gave up your son and is letting the enemies; son take my place. If that is who you are then I don't want to know you! Go away!" He yelled.

"It is not as bad as it sounds!" Yelled his mother. "We had to have a leader!"

"You never gave me a chance to prove myself. You think just because I have an illness that I cannot be leader will I will prove you all wrong!" He yelled.

"Let us in now!" She yelled.

"Aunty let me talk to him." Said Meilin.

"Go ahead."

"Xiao-lang let me in I am your cousin!"

"I only have one cousin and he is in here with me! So you can just go away!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Syaoran but I am your fiancée!" Yelled Meilin.

"There is only one person I would even WANT to be my fiancée and she is in here with me!" Yelled Syaoran who looked at Sakura.

Sakura blushed a deep red.

Meilin stopped talking and dropped her head. "Please let us in."

"Never, you well just have to wait till I want to see you." He yelled.

"He is taking it pretty hard," said one of his sisters.

"Yea I didn't think he would take it this far." Said another sister.

"Poor little brother." Said another sister.

"Yeah." said another.

"Feimel, Fanren, Fuutie, and Shiefa lets sit down and wait till he is ready." Said Syaoran's mother.

Syaoran sat down on his bed and did not say a word.

"Syaoran-kun when are you going to let them in?" asked Eriol.

"I don't know, just until I am ready to see them."

Sakura went up to him and held his hand tightly, "don't worry Syaoran-kun everything well be fine."

"I hope so," he said.

"You should really lie down and rest don't worry we well not let them in." said Sakura.

"Ok I am tired."

Syaoran laid down and fell fast a sleep he was tired from all of that yelling.

Sakura pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Don't worry I well be by your side no matter what." said Sakura.  "But I have to do this, I am sorry that I am braking you're my promise."

Sakura got up and walked to the door. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Eriol.

"I am letting them in to see him."

"But he well be so angry."

"He well never know now well he?"

Eriol nodded his head and said, "This is for the best."

Sakura walked out of the room and say six ladies sitting in the waiting room.

Sakura looked at them and said "one may come at a time but you can't wake him because he well get really upset not just at me."

The women looked at her.

"I well go first." said a lady with long black hair.

"I am Fanren I am his oldest sister."

They walked into the room.

"Well hello Eriol-san it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Fanren but that is not going to change his mind one bit."

Fanren sat by Syaoran's bedside. "Poor boy being stuck in here for so long."

"So you are the girl he was talking about."

Sakura looked at he confused.

"My brother and I keep in touch sometimes. I called him yesterday to talk."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

"He is my best friend and much more." Said Sakura

Fanren looked at Sakura shocked this little girl around the age of 11 was deeply in love with he brother. She had never seen any one love so deeply as them two not even grown-ups.

"I am sure that my other sisters would like to see him as well." She said getting up.

Fanren kissed Syaoran on the forehead.

The rest of the sisters came in one by one looked sad but happy for their little brother who they knew was in love.

Then it was Meilin's turn.

She walked up to Syaoran and said only a few words, "I still think of you as my cousin Syaoran-kun even if you are mad at me, but I see now that you are in love with someone."

She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Sakura knew there was only one person left but she did not want to bring her in here right now. She knew that Syaoran would wake up soon.

Then Ms. Li walked in to the room.

"Xiao-lang wake up."

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and the lifted his body.

Then he looked away.

"I thought I told you not to come any where near me."

"I know you are mad but I had to do the best thing for the clan."

Syaoran turned away "it is always about the clan and nothing else you don't even care at all, if I died right now you would just go on with your life."

"You know that is not true." She said lowering her voice.

"I can't believe any thing you say! So just go away and don't come back Xizo well never be the leader of the clan until my death and I well fight till the end."

He stood up, "you may think that your decision was best for the clan but you never thought what was best for your family."

In a matter of seconds a 11 year old boy was acting and talking like he was about 20. Wise and strong with his words.

Syaoran's mother was speechless no one had ever talked to her like that. Before she could say any thing. Syaoran fell to the floor.

"Syaoran!!" Yelled Sakura.

"Please wake up Eriol call a doctor!!!"

Well bad time to leave you all hangin right? So how do you like it? I got this chapter up quick!! So what happens to Syaoran? Where is Tomoyo? Well Ms. Li acutely be upset about her son maybe dieing or not? Well please R+R and the next chapter well be up soon!!!


	4. Syaoran's Alive

Well this is the forth chapter of Beating the Illness!! Thank you all for reviewing!!! I hope you like it!! Please R+R!!

I don't own CCS!!!

Beating the Illness 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Dreams^

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

"Please Syaoran open your eyes please!"

The doctor ran into the room.

Then he said, "he is still alive but not by much he should have been taking his pills."

Syaoran was rushed out of the room.

"Syaoran!!!" Yelled Sakura.

She fell to the floor crying.

"Syaoran be aright please!"

"Sakura-chan he well be fine he sad he would never die with out a fight remember." said Eriol.

Sakura still laid on the floor crying, "come back Syaoran!" Sakura was in shock and she did not know what was happening around her she just kept calling out Syaoran's name.

"Sakura-chan eat some please." said Tomoyo.

"Syaoran come back please."

Eriol walked into the room and saw a blue-eyed beauty.

Tomoyo looked up at the dark haired boy

"Who are you?" Asked Eriol.

"My name is Tomoyo, I am Sakura's best friend." She looked at Sakura and said, "She will not eat any thing." 

Sakura's skin was a white color and her green eyes turned a dull color.

"She is in shock of the events that happened before her very own eyes."

Tomoyo looked at him, "how is Syaoran-san?"

"Not doing do good, all of those times he didn't take his medicine is coming back to him."

"Please I need you Syaoran come back please!!" Screamed Sakura.

"She is getting worse I don't know what to do." Tomoyo said starting to cry.

Eriol went up and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Tomoyo calmed down and she and Eriol walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

Sakura sat up; "I need to find you Syaoran." 

She walked out of the room and she finally made it pass the guards and into Syaoran's room.

He looked very pale and white.

She went up to him her eyes went back to a greenish color as he held his hand tightly.

"Please come back Syaoran." She kissed his hand, "please come back to me. I need you."

Hours passed and Sakura sat there not letting Syaoran's hand go.

A little girl of 11 felt love of beyond the years. She knew who she would marry, she knew his touch, his love, and every thing about him. They acted like they had been together for years. True love, soul mates.

Sakura slept by his side, eat by his side, talked to him, held him and kissed him goodnight every day.

A month had passed and Sakura would not move form his room.

School had started ad every day Eriol (his leg heeled) and Tomoyo would bring her the homework.

"Sakura please you have to get outside or eat more please do something."

Sakura held Syaoran's hand and did not say anything; she never said anything to anyone but Syaoran now.

"Sakura please say something to me." Said Tomoyo.

As always Sakura would not say a thing to her.

"Come on Tomoyo we have to go." Said Eriol.

Tomoyo got up and said goodbye to Sakura and held Eriol's hand when she left.

"Will she be ok soon?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"I don't know Tomoyo. Hopefully my cousin will wake up and she will wake up as well."

"Thank you for staying with me this whole time Eriol-kun."

"Don't worry I plan to be with you for a long time." (As you can see they Eriol and Tomoyo are together, don't worry there well be more E+T!!)

Syaoran's family would visit him everyday and even his mother would.

They all tried hard to get Sakura to talk to them or eat more or anything at all but Sakura would not do anything, just hold on to Syaoran's hand.

"Poor girl, I hope little brother will wake up soon, Sakura-chan can't take much more." said Fanren.

Syaoran's mother stood by the two sleeping kids. "Get well my children." she said leaving the room.

The Next Month

Sakura stood by Syaoran's bedside looking at him. He was getting better every day. He was not as white any more.

"Syaoran please wake up today." Sakura said.

Syaoran was slowly opening his eyes to see Sakura crying by his bedside.

Sakura did not see Syaoran open his eyes so she did what she did every day, talk to him.

"I wish you would wake today Syaoran, My day was the same as always, but Ms. Li came and stayed with us for awhile and your sisters came as well. Tomoyo is pretty upset that I as not talking to her but Eriol-kun took care of her. Those two make a really good couple. You should see them. Oh why can't you just answer me for once? Why can't you say something Syaoran? Can't you just say you love me and open your eyes?"

"Ok then I love you." Said Syaoran.

Sakura looked up.

"Syaoran!!! You're awake!!!! I can't believe it!" She jumped in his arms.

"I thought you were never going to wake up again." She started to cry.

"Sakura don't cry. Why would I not wake up?"

"I don't know but I thought you were going to die."

"Oh Sakura I am sorry."

"I am just happy you are alive!"

Tomoyo came through the door.

"Tomoyo-chan he is alive!!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura-chan you are talking!!"

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly.

Sakura went and hugged Syaoran again.

Eriol walked in the door and saw Sakura with a smile on her face hugging Syaoran tightly with Tomoyo in the background holding the video camera.

"Eriol it is great is it not?" Said Tomoyo with a big smile on her face.

"Yes we should leave them so they can catch up." he said winking.

"You are very smart Eriol-kun and that is why I love you."

Eriol smiled evilly and put the video camera down still on.

"We are going to leave you two alone," said Tomoyo.

"But we will be back!" said Tomoyo.

What well happen? You will all find out in the next chapter!! Oh I am mean! It was just at the good part to!! So how did you like it?? Please R+R!!!

The next chapter well be up as soon as possible! I don't own CCS!! I know this was not really a very romantic chapter but don't worry next chapter it well be very romantic! Well hopefully!!


	5. Kawaii Couple and We are off to Hong Kon...

Hey all this is the Fifth chapter of Beating the Illness!!! I really hope you like it!! And please review!!!!

I don't own CCS!!!

Beating the Illness

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran.

Green met Amber.

Hey starred at each other for about 5 mins and finally Syaoran said, "Sakura I am glad that you stayed with me this whole time."

"I didn't want to leave you Syaoran."

"I meant what I said before Sakura i do love you."

"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura walked over to him and sat on his lap.

Syaoran put his arms around her.

"Will we always be like this Syaoran?"

"I hope so Sakura."

"Your sister said something to me that I have been thinking about she said that she had never seen any one who loved each other as deeply as us not even people twice the ages of us. Do we really act like that?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and then said. "I think that we are just meant to be with each other. Like soul mates."

"Soul mates hmm I like the sound of that."

"We are soul mates." Said Syaoran.

"We are soul mates." Said Sakura looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and then blushed.

"Syaoran do you still want to fight to be the leader of Hong Kong?"

"Yes I really do."

"Then I will be by your side no matter what."

Syaoran's sisters came in threw the door.

"That is so kawaii! Yelled one sister.

"Yes does any one have a camera?"

"Those two are the best couple!!"

Syaoran started to blush really hard.

"I can't wait to see their wedding." Said one.

"Hey lets go plan the wedding now!" suggested another sister.

"Yea lets."

"Well bye little brother we have to go plan your wedding!!"

All of the sisters left.

Syaoran looked down, "No wonder I left home it is because of them."

Sakura laughed.

The next day

"Syaoran I really think that you should lay down, I mean you just woke up yesterday and you are ready want to run around the hospital." Said Sakura worried.

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I love the way you care so much about me."

"Well someone has to worry about you, since you don't."

"I love you."

"I love you too but I still think that you should lay down."

"Oh come on Sakura lets go out side for a minute."

"Ok but you have to lay down after we get back."

"Ok come on I will race you."

"Hey that was no fair you started first!" yelled Sakura running after Syaoran.

The Li sisters stopped and saw the two kids running around out side after each other.

"Wow little brother heals fast."

"Yea, he is training see look there is his training moves."

"He is trying to train with out Sakura-chan knowing."

"Yea she was yelling at him cause he was training earlier."

"They are such a cute couple."

"I can't wait till the wedding."

On top of the hospital there was Yelan (Syaoran's mother.) watching the two kids run around.

"My son I know that you will pass the test."

"Madame Yelan, Xizo is ready for the test against Master Syaoran." Said a lady behind her.

"I don't think he is ready to fight right now, he just woke up from his deep sleep. He is still weak as well."

"Master wants the fight now so he can claim the title of leader of the clan."

"Well can't he wait a little longer?"

"No I am sorry mistress it is tomorrow or Master Syaoran will not become the leader."

"I will tell him that thank you Ling."

"You are welcome Mistress." The lady bowed and disappeared."

Yelan looked back at her son.

Yelan popped right in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped moving.

"Xiao-Lang the test is tomorrow we have to leave now."

"Yes I know mother I knew all day."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

Eriol came out of the shadows.

"Here are the tickets and Sakura-chan your father says you can go as well."

Tomoyo came out of the shadows.

"We know that you can win Syaoran-kun," said Tomoyo.

"So you have been training right under my nose Syaoran." Said Sakura.

Syaoran scratched his head, "Umm are you mad?"

Sakura went up to him whispered, "Yes but who could be mad at this cute face?"

Syaoran smiled. "Ok we are ready to go mother are you coming?"

"Don't you want your bags?"

"We are ready packed yesterday."

"Well ok lets go." Said Syaoran.

So how did you like it? Ok I know that I said that I was going to add a lot more romance but hey I added some not enough but I added some kawaii moments. Please R+R!! I hope you liked it!! The next chapter will be up soon!! Please no really mean flames!!! Sorry I know that it is short!! *Moshi-san ducks so that the tomatoes don't hit her * Well Ja ne!!!


	6. Fight of Fire and Ice

I know that some of you were mad at me because it took me along time to update but I am updating now!! *Moshi-san dusks because people are throwing tomatoes at her* So I hope you all are not mad at me!! Well here is that chapter you all have been waiting for!! Please R+R!!

Beating the Illness 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

(Me talking)

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

The plane ride to China was long and restless. All Syaoran could think about was how he was going to win the fight against Xizo (ok I realized that I changed his name from Zing to Xizo but I am keeping the name Xizo on so if you read over the other chapters when I said Zing I meant to say Xizo.)

Sakura held his hand tightly. She knew what he was thinking about. The fight that he was risking his whole life for. 

She whispered to him, "No matter how the fight goes I will still be by your side."

He smiled and held her hand tightly.

The made it to China and they all got there bags and headed for the Li Mansion where the fight would be held.

Then Ling popped up in front of them, "My master is awaiting your arrival his says, to Master Syaoran, that it will be a great fight." Said Ling bowing.

"Thank you Ling tell him that my son will be awaiting a great fight." Said Yelan.

Ling bowed and whispered to Syaoran, "You are sure to win Master Syaoran, teach him how the Leader of the Li Clan should fight." She said smiling. (Well I just want to tell you all that Ling is not all bad just because she works for Xizo. Ling is being played by none other than me Moshi-san!!)

"Good luck Master Syaoran." She said bowing and disappearing.

Yelan smiled, ~Ling is a one of a kind child. I can't believe she is only two years older than my little Syaoran. ~

Yelan looked at her son and smiled, ~he really is just like his father. ~

Fanren looked at her mother and knew what she was thinking. Her little brother was growing up and he was turning into her father. She smiled at the thought.

"So cute descendent, plan on marring and time soon?" asked Eriol smiling evilly.

Syaoran blushed a deep crimson and so did Sakura.

"I think you are going to marry before me Eriol-san." He said looking a Tomoyo.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and said, "Hmm maybe you are right."

Tomoyo blushed. (Lots of blushing going around ^_^!!)

They finally made it to the Li Mansion.

Sakura looked all around and began to get kind of scared. Soon Syaoran would be fighting for his place in the Li Clan.

Syaoran grabbed her hands and smiled, "Every thing will be are right. Remember I promised that I would never give up with out a fight."

Yelan went and stood in front of the huge gate and smiled.

"Ling please come out of hiding and open the gate."

Ling jumped down from a tree and landed in front of Eriol-san, "good to see you all again." She said while bowing.

 Ling said a spell and it opened the gate. "Master is awaiting in the garden." She said leading them into the mansion.

Ling smiled and opened the door to the garden, which was beautiful. It had many different colored flowers all around it and a ring in the middle.

"Master did not like the idea of keeping the garden but I insisted on keep your hard work Mistresses." Said Ling.

Syaoran remember how much hard work his sisters put into the garden every summer and was glad that Ling kept it this way.

"Master, Master Syaoran had arrived. Should I go and get the elders to let the fighting begin."

"Yes lets get this fight over with."

Ling bowed and disappeared.

"It is nice to see you again Syaoran." Said a boy with black hair coming out.

"I can't say it is the pleasure to see you." Said Syaoran glaring at him.

Sakura hid behind Syaoran holding his hand tightly.

"Well you sure have changed a lot since the last time I saw you." The boy said smirking.

"So have you." Syaoran was trying not to get angry so he held Sakura's hand really tight.

Sakura looked up at him, "Syaoran remember you promised me that you would never give up with out a fight."

"Yes and I will keep my word."

"I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

Syaoran blushed and kissed her forehead.

Before Xizo could say anything to the couple Ling popped up with four other men.

"Master the elders are ready if you are."

"Yes lets begin."

Syaoran and Xizo got in to middle of the ring, dressed in their fighting outfits.

"The rules are you both get to pick your weapon and magic is aloud. But what ever you do, you can not kill the opponent." Said Ling popping up holding Syaoran's sword and another black sword that Sakura thought was Xizo's.

Ling walked over to her master and handed him his sword and walked over to Syaoran and handed him his.

"Remember that fire is not just used to warm souls, it is one of the most powerful elements that is used against others who have gifts of ice and water." She said before disappearing.

Before Syaoran could think about what she said Xizo started to attack him.

"It seems like little Syaoran has a girl friend that is so sweet." Xizo said sarcastically.

"It seems to me that poor little Xizo could never get a girl friend. Spoiled little brat." Said Syaoran swinging his sword at him.

Sakura and the others watched as Xizo tried many times to hit Syaoran but he would always block Xizo's moves which was making Xizo really upset.

"I will never let you win Xizo. You will have to kill me first." Said Syaoran cutting his shoulder.

Xizo jumped back and touched his shoulder. "You will pay for that Syaoran." Then ice and water started circling around Xizo.

"This is how I passed my test lets see you get past this." Said Xizo shooting the ice around Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!!!" yelled Sakura as the ice hit Syaoran's body circling around him.

Sakura saw Syaoran trying hard to keep standing but the ice was cutting him up badly. There was no way he could win but Sakura knew some how that he would win. Because he had the strength inside him.

"Remember Syaoran you promised me!!" Sakura yelled.

__

Syaoran's point of view 

I heard Sakura yelling to me and I knew what she was saying, I had promised her and I was trying as hard as I could to get up but the ice was cutting every part of my body. Slowly my clothing was turning to ice. It kept circling me I could not even see through it.

Ling popped up wearing a blue dress that matched the ice and her eyes were crystal blue. "Remember that fire is not just used to warm souls, it is one of the most powerful elements…"

Her words kept spinning in me head. "That is used against others who have gifts of ice and water."

Then Sakura's words spun in my head, "You promised me you would never give up with out a fight…"

"Fire is not just used to warm souls, but it is one of the most powerful elements…"

"My son I know that you will pass the test." His mother's words echoed in his head.

Tomoyo, Eriol and his family flashed threw his mind.

He slowly got up and held tightly to his sword.

Sakura's point of view 

Sakura watched as Syaoran grabbed his sword and started to stand up.

She looked at Ling who was standing on the top of the Li Mansion. She was dressed in a blue dress and her eyes had gone a dull blue. She was sending Syaoran the thoughts of all of his family and friends. 

Sakura than thought, ~"I know you can win Syaoran please fight for me and your family."~

__

Syaoran's point of view 

Syaoran had heard what Sakura had thought and he stood up.

"I will not lose to Xizo, I will take my place as the Li Clan Leader." Syaoran stood up and closed his eyes. "I call upon the spirits of the fire bird!! Help me warm this deep storm of ice!! Lend me your powers!"

A bird appeared it was completely made out of fire.

The bird then circled Syaoran and Syaoran started to float in the air with the firebird picking him up on its wings.

Everyone's point of view 

Syaoran stood upon the huge bird and the ice storm slowly melted away.

The bird landed and let Syaoran off. He picked up his sword and charged at Xizo and knocked him down.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Said Syaoran.

Xizo was shocked of the events that had just happened right in front of his eyes.

Xizo jumped up but he was to slow Syaoran came up to him and knocked him into a tree.

"I believe the words are I surrender to Syaoran. Or do you still want to fight." Said Syaoran walking slowly up to Xizo.

Xizo got up, "I will never surrender."

Xizo tried to hit Syaoran with his sword but Syaoran punched him to the ground.

"Still want to fight?" Syaoran said picking him up off the ground.

Xizo knew he could not win so he said. "I surrender."

Syaoran dropped him to the ground and started to walk away.

Xizo got up and was about to hit Syaoran with his sword.

"Syaoran watch out!!!" yelled Sakura.

Well I am going to end it there!! I know you are all mad because you want to find out what happens!!! Well I hope you all liked it!! And I hope that you are not mad because it took so long to get up!! Please R+R!!! Also thank you for all who reviewed to my fic!! I really and thankful that so many reviewed!! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!! S+S!!


	7. The End?

Well I know you all were mad that I made that cliffhanger!! You have to admit that I do make good cliffhangers! Please R+R!!

Beating the Illness

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

(Me talking)

"Talking" 

~Thoughts~

"Syaoran watch out!" yelled Sakura. 

Syaoran turned around but he was too late the sword went threw his side.

"No!!!!" yelled Sakura running to him.

Ling looked in shock as Sakura ran to him. ~Why did I not stop that? ~ she thought hopelessly.

Sakura punched Xizo out of the way and fall next to Syaoran.

"Syaoran please don't leave me."

Syaoran grabbed her hand, "I don't know if I will make it. But I want you to know that I love you."

"Please no. You promised me!" Sakura started crying, holding his hand tightly.

"I love you Sakura. And I always will."

"Please don't go."

"Remember me my sweet cherry blossom." And he died in her eyes.

"Syaoran please come back. Please!!!" she screamed.

Everyone started to cry, Syaoran's mother fell to the ground.

"My little boy is gone."

"Little brother!!!!" their sisters screamed.

Tomoyo held tightly to Eriol crying. 

"Syaoran I love you." Sakura said holding him tightly to her.

"Cousin!!!" yelled Meilin falling to the ground.

The elders bowed their heads to their lost leader.

"I hate you!!" said Sakura yelling at Xizo.

She got up and wiped her tears.

She punched him to the ground. "I hope they kill you!!"

Xizo was shocked at him self as well.

Sakura fell to the ground crying, "Syaoran please come back to me!!"

Sakura started to glow a light pink color. Her body floated in the air and spun around slowly.

She was now wearing a white dress with cherry blossoms down the back of it.

Ling walked down slowly to Syaoran's body and looked at Sakura floating slowly down.

Everyone looked at Sakura and Ling shocked at their power.

Ling glowed a light blue and green color.

"Give him power with me Sakura-chan."  She said holding out her hand.

Sakura grabbed her hand and the colors mixed together.

Tomoyo wiped her tears and walked towards them. She aurora glowed a light purple.

"I will help you Sakura-chan." She said grabbing her hands.

Eriol and Meilin was slowly towards them holding hands and giving Syaoran power.

The Li sisters and Yelan got up and walked to them and they all held hands.

Syaoran started to glow a green color.

"Please Syaoran wake up for us." Said Sakura.

After a few minutes Sakura thought it was hopeless but she and the others didn't give up.

They needed more power.

Ling looked at Xizo. "You have to help." She said with no emotion.

She held out her hand to him.

He got up and grabbed it. 

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes.

"Syaoran you are alive." Sakura said jumping on him.

He smiled, "I would never leave you. Remember I said I would never give up with out a fight."

The hugged tightly and it seemed like it would be a happily ever after. 

Ling walked away slowly.

"Ling where are you going?" asked Yelan looking at the girl who had saved her son's life.

"It is my time to leave I did my part here. I will miss you Aunt Yelan."

"I will miss you too. But where are you suppose to go?" she looked at her with a worried face.

Ling smiled and said, "I think I will go play amongst the clouds."

Yelan understood what she was saying and smiled, "Good-bye my dear. We will miss you more than you know."

"I am sure that I will not be missed because I will always be here just look at your grandchildren and you will see a part of my in them."

Ling turned around and walked away slowly. 

"I guess there is such thing as an happy ending." She said disappearing.

The Li family hugged each other tightly.

Well yet another of my fics has ended!!! But what happened after the battle for the Leader of the Li Clan? Well I will tell you!! Well al of this stuff happened many years after ok?

After the battle Xizo was banished from the clan and is now living in Japan where he has a wonderful wife and a little girl. Ling taught him that the live he was living was not a good one. So he changed for the better.

Tomoyo and Eriol later married and have a twin boy and girl who just turned two years old.

Yelan is now happier then ever since she and he son have gotten closer and she daughters are all married now with children of their own. She is also happy to look at her grandchildren and she Ling. The one who had really saved them all.

All of the Li sisters are happily married with children and are still always happy to see their kawaii little brother.

Now what happened to our favorite couple? Well they now have three children two girls and a boy, which Syaoran is proud to train everyday. They got married when they were 20 years old and have been happy ever since. Syaoran illness is gone now but he was glad he got it because he would have never met Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura are two proud parents and are happy to be the leaders of the Li Clan.

_The End!!!!!_

Well how did you like it?? Yes I know this is the last and final chapter!!! I hope you all liked it!! Please R+R!!!!


End file.
